Forever This Way
by AngelKitty501
Summary: A series of companion stories to my story Knitez. Story 1 - Imperial Part I: Ivan Braginski's story. Full summary for Ivan's story inside. DISCONTINUED.


_**Oh my gosh so much editing! Okay, lets get on with it then! Ivan's story is going to start off the series of companion stories because, it was just easier for me to start off with him than with anyone else. Please note that historically, Catherine the Great only had one child. In this story, she has three. Her husband, died of mysterious cause, while in reality he was assassinated. I have listened to my brother many times about Catherine the Great and her husband and have watched countless things on the both of them so I know what I'm basically talking about. I am not sure about Russia's way with China in this certain period of time but this is my fanservice xD. Russia was pretty isolated at the time anyway. Set in the mid 1700s just before Peter III's assassination.**_

_**Forgive me for the long ramble but it had to be done. Anyone who wants to correct my history, please do! The summary for each story will be posted in the chapter, whether it be the first or second part. Not all the stories will have a second part like Ivan's but most of them will have one**_

_**This story in general will be rated M for the following -**_

_**Ideologically sensitive material**_

_**Sensitivity to certain parts in history**_

_**Violence**_

_**Language**_

**Ivan's thoughts/Winter's thoughts**

_Talking/Speech process_

Regular/Ivan and Yao's speech

**_Warning - mention of Mpreg in the ending of part I._**

**_Please enjoy! :D_**

* * *

_**Forever This Way Chapter One**_

_**Imperial – Ivan Braginski's Story**_

_**Imperial Part I**_

_**It is the time of imperialism in**__**Russia**__**.**__**Catherine the Great**__**has recently taken the thrown with her husband. They have three children. The eldest one was a girl, her name was Yekaterina**__**Katyusha**__**Braginskaya. The middle child was a boy, his name was Ivan Braginski. And the youngest was a second girl, her name was Natalia Arlovskaya. This is the story of the only son of Catherine the Great.**__**  
**__**~•~**__**  
**_  
Ivan sat silently at the window, watching the snow cover the already snow-covered ground. His name was called by one of the many servants in his home but he ignored it. _"They have Katyusha for those things, I've never liked politics and they now that,"_ Ivan grumbled quietly. "_But I should learn these things, I guess._"

Ivan rose from his seat and trudged to the Great Hall where his parents resigned. Knocking gently on the large oak doors, he waited for the command so he could enter. It came several seconds later and Ivan opened the door, silently. His father watched his son in disgust, while his mother held a small smile.

_"Mother, Father, you wished to see me?"_ Ivan asked.

_"Da, come forward son,"_ His father sneered.

Ivan stepped forward cautiously, purple eyes narrowed ever so slightly in wariness. _"Da?" _The son asked.

_"How have you been?"_ His mother asked kindly.

_"Fine and you?"_ Ivan responded.

_"We have been well. Katyusha has been feeling ill. Could you see why, Ivan?" _His mother asked.

Ivan nodded and a grunt of disapproval came from his father. **'Bastard,'** Ivan thought, laughing silently in his mind. He stalked out of the Great Hall, shutting the door he had opened loudly, and on purpose as well. His father shouted at him to close the door more carefully because they were fragile and old. Ivan snickered as he casually strolled to his sister's room, greeting the servants who passed him.

Reaching his older sister's door, he knocked. A quiet 'enter' came from the other side of the door followed by a series of coughs. Ivan opened the door quickly to see his sister staring out the window, coughing into the thick blanket that covered her.

_"Sister... What is happening to you? You won't come out of your room and you no longer speak to anyone,"_ Ivan asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

_"My sweet Vanya, I'm afraid, I cannot answer your question. Just please let me be,"_ Katyusha said softly, her soft cerulean eyes watering.

_"Sister, how are you feeling? Please tell me,"_ Ivan asked.

_"I feel fine, just this blasted cough has had me in bed for the last few days. I do wish not to make anyone else sick,"_ Katyusha said.

_"Oh, sister, I give you my blessings. Please, feel better soon,"_ Ivan sympathized, before turning on his heel and leaving his sister's room.

He made his way of to his younger sister's room. Pressing his ear against the door, he heard Natalia trying to decide on which dress she should wear tonight at the ball. It was December 30, after all. Ivan smiled and backed away from the door. He decided he should sleep for some time. He was to find a bride tonight, if he ever wanted to take the thrown.

Ivan awoke a little while later to a loud rasping on his door and someone telling him to hurry and get ready for the ball.

_"I'll be out soon,"_ Ivan replied.

Grabbing his clothes and putting them on lazily, he checked himself over. He growled at the clothes of his mother's choosing. It was a long crème coat and light blue sash, with dark brown pants and brown gloves. It had gold epaulets and embroidery and it made the tall Russian look like a general.

A ferocious knock made Ivan growl inwardly. _"Come in," _He said.

His sister Natalia opened the door. She was dressed like a princess. Her dark blue dress with white velvet trim fell just below her ankles, where white ballet flats shined. _"Big brother, are you ready? The guests are arriving,"_ She said, sweetly. Her darker blond hair was piled on her head, and her dark blue eyes and cheeks shined.

_"Yes, I'm ready. How do I look_?" Ivan responded.

_"Handsome brother, very handsome. Like a true prince of Russia,"_ Natalia said stepping inside her brother's room and resting her hands on his chest.

_"Thank you sister. You look beautiful. Is Katyusha coming?"_ Ivan said.

_"Yes, she said she would be. Her coughing has stopped, finally,_" Natalia said, resting her head on Ivan's broad chest.

Ivan kissed her head. _"Come, let's head to the ballroom.__Mother and Father__must be waiting for us,"_ Ivan said, taking his sister's hand in his larger one.

Natalia led the way to the ballroom silently. Ivan smiled at her. The bow in her hair flowed behind her. Ivan opened the doors and the two stepped inside. People were already mingling. Ivan pulled his sister over to where Katyusha stood silently talking to one of the many female servants.

Katyusha wore a simple white dress with a cerulean sash around her waist. The bow in her hair was cerulean as well which made the white of her dress bringing out her eyes and the blue.

_"Sister, glad to see you could come out from your room,"_ Ivan said happily.

_"Yes well, I didn't really want too. My cough may start up again. You look handsome Ivan,"_ Katyusha admitted.

Ivan nodded his thanks. A shy pull on his arm made him turn to see a lightly blushing Chinese girl.

"May we dance?" She asked.

"Of course," Ivan answered and took the girl's hand and led her to the middle of the ballroom floor.

"Your name is Ivan, yes?" The girl asked as she rested her head against Ivan's chest.

"Yes it is. And yours?" He asked.

"Yao Wang," The Chinese girl said.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Ivan questioned.

"Yes it is. I look like a girl because of my hair," Yao said quietly. "I hope you are not offended by it."

"Of course not Yao. It doesn't bother me at all," Ivan said with a smile.

Yao smiled at the Russian as the dance ended. "Thank you, Ivan," Yao said kindly before turning to leave. Ivan caught his hand before he could go.

"No, please stay. I want to get to know you. How about we go on a walk?" Ivan suggested.

"Why not?" Yao asked. Ivan took the Chinese boy's hand and led him out of the ballroom. People stared at the two and even some people tried to stop them.

"Is it nice where you live? Is it warm?" Ivan asked. They were currently walking down the Hall of the Tsars.

"In Beijing? Yes it's very nice and warm there during the summer. You should come visit me, I think you'd like it there, Ivan," Yao replied, his brown eyes gleaming.

"It's very cold here. But, as long as there are sunflowers here, it is okay to me," Ivan said, his voice quiet.

Yao looked up at the Russian and stopped. Ivan looked over at the Chinese male and his eyebrow quirked up. Yao walked over to the Russian and pecked his lips lightly.

"Yao? What was that for?" Ivan asked, touching his lips.

"I'm sorry, something came ov-" Yao was cut off by a pair of lips against his own.

Ivan pulled the Chinese male closer to his body as he kissed him. Yao kissed back, his dark brown slipping from where it had been piled on his head, the hair combs dropping to the ground. Ivan broke the kiss, panting slightly.

"Ivan, w-why did y-you do t-that?" Yao panted out.

"I don't know Yao. I must like you," Ivan stated. "Do you like me? I think you do, since you kissed back."

"Oh, I do like you Ivan," Yao said with a small smile. He reached up and pecked Ivan on his cheek. "I love you," Yao whispered.

"I love you too," Ivan murmured as he wrapped his arms around Yao's slender waist and pulled him close. Tears fell from the Russian's eyes as he held the Chinese boy to his chest.

"Don't ever leave me," Yao whispered, muffled ever so slightly by Ivan's coat. Ivan pressed a soft kiss to his head.

"I never will, I promise." **Lie.**

Ivan held Yao's hand as they walked back to the ballroom. They held small smiles as they entered the open doors. Catherine held a vibrant smile as her son walked in with the Chinese princess.

_"Ivan, are you and enjoying yourself?"_ She asked, stepping away from a Chinese delegate.

_"We are doing wonderful. I was just showing the Hall of the former Tsars,"_ Ivan replied. Yao smiled sweetly, his hair having been re-piled back on his head perfectly.

_"Oh that's wonderful! The last dance of the night is upon us, Ivan. How about you dance with , hmm?"_ His mother suggested.

Ivan nodded and led Yao back out onto the middle of the floor. Ivan held a sad look in his eyes. Yao shared the same look in his brown eyes as they danced quietly. With one last twirl, the music ended and the two stepped apart.

_"Good bye Ivan, please visit me,"_ Yao said.

_"Of course, Yao. I'll miss you,"_ Ivan murmured.

Ivan sighed sadly as he walked across the snow-laden sidewalk. His head hurt. **'Too much vodka. I wonder if Yao would mind if I came over tomorrow, we are engaged now after all.'** He reached into his coat and brought put out one of the Chinese boy's hair combs. It was sterling silver with red rubies at the top. Ivan ran his finger over the rubies and noticed that there was a single sapphire in the middle of the comb. He smiled softly at it and sighed again.

_"Excuse me sir, where did you get that?"_ An old woman asked him as she appears beside him.

_"My fiancée gave it to me. She needed to return home. It's a political marriage but I like her very much,"_ Ivan said to the old woman.

_"Your Catherine's son, yes? I'm Kisa, my prince, it's nice to meet you,"_ Kisa said.

_"The pleasure is mine, Мiss Kisa,"_ Ivan said.

Kisa laughed and patted Ivan's arm. _"Do not underestimate your mother, son. She's the devil under all that power. Women should not be involved with politics. It's unruly, dear Ivan, do you not agree?"_ Kisa said.

Ivan smirked, _"You are right, but I think you should keep your views to yourself, Miss Kisa. Though, I'd rather be marrying out of politics, my wishes will never be granted. No matter how hard I wish, the childhood dreams of escaping Russia will go unanswered, until the day I die."_

Kisa laughed again. _"I know I should not air my views publicly. Your fiancée probably wishes the same for the both of you. Why don't you follow me?"_ Kisa suggested

Ivan nodded and followed the old woman to a large field covered in snow. In the middle of the field, stood a man dressed in an old general's uniform for the Russian military. His long cape fluttered around him and snow lightly dusted his dark brown hair.

_"Master, I have brought who you have requested,"_ Kisa said in an unrecognizable language.

_"Thank you,"_ The man mumbled back. _"__Ivan,__closer__,__please__."_

Ivan's feet started moving closer the pale figure, while Kisa moved back from the two men.

_"W-who are you?"_ Ivan asked warily as he reached the figure, the odd language feeling uncomfortable on his tongue.

_"My name is General Winter, Ivan. I have come to make all your dreams of escaping life in Russia. I have already done this for your big sister Yekaterina, though she will not admit it,"_ General Winter said.

_"M-my sister? Since when, General?"_ Ivan questioned.

General Winter ignored the younger male's questions. _"Hmm what's this?"_ He asked when Ivan began to fidget with his fingers.

_"I am engaged, what else does it look like General?"_ Ivan snapped harshly but immediately regretted it as the General gave him a murderous stare, if looks could kill.

_"Idiot, I could see that. Would you like your wildest dreams to come true? I can do that with for you, but there will be a small price to pay," _The General offered.

_"May I sleep on it? I will give you my answer tomorrow,"_ Ivan asked.

General Winter held a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated on what to tell the younger male. _"Fine, but I will know if you try to escape me. You may visit your fiancée if you wish,"_ He said.

Ivan nodded and turned to leave but stopped in his tracks. _"What is the price I will have to pay?"_ He asked suddenly.

General Winter laughed. _"Well, it's something you will have to deal with for eternity,"_ He said.

Ivan nodded and turned back around, walking away. Kisa led him back to the road. _"Thank you, Kisa. I can find my way home from here,"_ Ivan said.

Kisa nodded, _"Goodbye Ivan. I hope to see you again."_ Ivan waved goodbye as he turned around, his back facing the elderly woman and walking away silently.

Ivan was woken by a series of soft knocks on his door. He rolled over in his bed to glare at the oak door. Sighing, he got up and opened the door.

_"Master, your mother would like to speak with you,"_ The servant said.

_"I will be there in a moment,"_ He replied softly, closing the door. Sighing again, he threw on some clothes and stormed out of his room, a dark aura surrounding him. Throwing open the door to the Great Hall, he stalked over to his mother. Her eyes held a sort of, defiant fire in the deep pools of dark blue. His violet eyes narrow slightly in anger for being woken up so early just to see his mother.

_"Ivan, where were you last night after the party?"_ She asked.

_"I went for a walk. It was to clear my head,"_ He answers her.

_"I see. Next time, please tell someone where you are going," _She said quietly.

Ivan's eyes narrowed even more as he hissed, _"I will do what I want when I want. I no longer have to be supervised. I'm old enough to know the consequences of my actions. Just leave me alone."__  
_  
His mother drew back in fear as the dark aura around her son grew. _"You are dismissed,"_ She said, the slightest bit of fear in her voice.

Ivan walked out the Great Hall, hardly realizing that he had wandered outside. He had somehow subconsciously put on his coat and scarf before leaving the house. He walked down the street, people whispering as he went by them, his dark aura slipping away. His head throbbed immensely, the pain irritating him as he walked.

He hadn't realized it until a voice called out to him, did he realize that he had reached the field where he had met General Winter. He stepped into the field, the over grown grass tickling his leg through the fabric of his trousers. He sat down in the field and fiddled with the hem of his scarf, daring it to unravel. The voice called out again but he chose to ignore it like he did with the former one.

"It's not very nice to ignore people, Ivan. You should know better."

Ivan looked over his shoulder to see Yao walking over to him. One of the delegates followed closely behind him. He smiled, "Ms. Wang, how are you?"

"I have been well since last night. And you?" He asked.

Ivan stood and brushed Yao's cheek with his gloved index finger. "My head hurts. I've been thinking too much about you," He murmured softly.

Yao buried his face into Ivan's chest. The delegate had disappeared. A deep chortle came from behind the two. Ivan glanced over his shoulder to see General Winter standing there, a smirk on his pale face.

_"This is your fiancée? Hmm, she's very pretty. However there are more pressing matters,"_ General Winter snarled. Ivan clutched Yao closer, not wanting to let go.

_"I wish to follow in your footsteps, but I have even more urgent business,"_ Ivan muttered, looking at the ground in guilt.

_"So be it. Come back tonight."_ And with that said, the dead General disappeared.

"Ivan, who was that?" Yao asked nuzzling Ivan's scarf.

"Just an old friend. Well, you should return to your chaperone, should you not? I hate to keep you from your home," Ivan said, pecking Yao's nose. The Chinese boy pouted but kissed Ivan back.

"Fine then, I'll be going," Yao bid the Russian goodbye and left to find his escort.

Ivan sighed heavily, deciding it was time to return home to catch much needed rest before tonight.

Ivan shuffled through the dark streets as he made his way to the open field. His head hurt still from the earlier hours and the bright lights of the lancers from the passing carriages didn't help sooth it either.

He now stood in the middle of the large grassy field, hands stuffed in coat pockets, with hot breath billowing out in clouds. His head pounded, his eyes threaded close on him. He swayed from sleep-deprivation as he waited. It was midnight when the great bell tower that loomed over the city tolled. A dark figure in black robes appeared in front of the prince, a sneer on his face.

_"So glad you could join me dear boy,"_ General Winter whispered against Ivan's neck as he leaned closer. Ivan shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut.

_"What are you going to do?"_ He breathed out, gasping when Winter pulled back.

_"Making your wildest dreams come true,"_ Winter said leaning back in.

Ivan's breath hitched as he felt what seemed like teeth sinking into the soft but firm flesh of his neck. He clung to General Winter as his life was dragged away from him. The general pulled away and Ivan fell on his knees shuddering. General Winter slit his wrist and held it to Ivan's mouth. The Russian sucked the vampire's wrist greedily. Winter smirked in triumphant.

_**'Yes he will do nicely...'**_ The general thought inwardly, pulling his wrist away.

Ivan curled into himself. _"What did you do to me?"_ He gasped out, clawing the ground.

_"Hn, well I took your human life away. You can no longer die, you'll live forever,"_ Winter said watching his new pet make the transformation. _"Oh and if you ignore the thirst that comes with being one of us, you will end up like your sister. Rats, or any animal, you only use for surviving. But humans are what we need to quench that unbearable thirst."__  
_  
Ivan gasped in pain then screamed, _"Why does it hurt so much!"_

General Winter brushed away a strand of hair from the prince's face. _"I'm sorry it hurts. I took a lot of blood from you, sunflower. But don't worry, you can have more of my own blood in a minute, love."__  
_  
Ivan screamed again in pain. A few tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly the pain in his neck disappeared, becoming a dull throb. _"Is-is it over?"_ Ivan cried.

_"Yes, yes, it over now, sunflower. Here, you were much quieter that Yekaterina,"_ Winter said, offering his wrist once more. Ivan took it hungrily, biting into the tough flesh and drinking his fill. Winter didn't protest, just gazed lovingly at his new pet.

_"Thank you, but what do I do know?"_ Ivan asked as he lay down in the field, arms above his head.

_"You try to live as normally as possible while I am away. I will be back soon, do not worry sunflower. I have faith in you and your sister to not to anything idiotic. And your fiancée may not find this out,"_ Winter warned. _"If he does, I will end you."_

Ivan swallowed roughly, and nodded. _"I understand. Um, may I go home now?"__  
_  
_"Go ahead. Your sister will teach you the basics when you return." _And with that said, the General left, his cloaks billowing behind him.  
_**~•~**_

_**Several years later, Ivan's father was killed. His mother was left to run the country by herself, while her children married to foreign delegates. Ivan and Yao were graced with the pleasure of living in**__**Russia**__**with the Russian's mother. But at the years dragged on, Ivan saw more and more of his family and less and less of his own mother. Winter never returned in these years of great sleep-deprived princes and princesses, and when he did, Ivan was close to losing his grip on sanity. When Ivan learned that Yao was carrying his child, he was ecstatic. **__**Katyusha**__**learned the hard way when ignoring the thirst came, and killed her husband. Natalia lived with Ivan and Yao, helping care for the Chinese boy in his months of pregnancy. But Ivan's story is over just yet... There are still things to uncover about this mysterious life of the imperial prince.**_

* * *

_**Annnnndddd its over! Yay! You made it through like 10 pages of a poorly written story! Welll, part I is actually over! After Ivan's story will be Ludwig's, Gilbert's, Antonio's, Francis', and then I'm not sure. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


End file.
